minecraft_adventures_guidefandomcom-20200214-history
Story edition
This is the story edition of MCA, it's not all cannon but enjoy! Written by Owen (Creepermjr) Chapter 1 Many years ago in the region of Tu'an was the village Kalosis, a small isolated wooden fortress. One day the Kalosian leader King Jack son of King David , declared war towards Irania, Which at the time was a Massive stone-laid castle fit for gods. The Tu'an war lasted Hours, Days, Months Until Irania’s grand army of strongly trained men-at-arms fell to King Jack, King of the almighty Kalosis, son of the former king, King David. Years later King Jack, the ruler of the Massive city of Kalosis declared that monarchy will only be found in books and scriptures and that rulers of the region, Tu'an will formally be known as lords. ~Many years later~ One sunny evening in Shadow Drop, a town far south from Kalosis, the gates burst open leaving a thick layer of dust to choke on. Out of the dust came a traveler who looked strangely like a familiar person. The head guard of Kalosis? Lily thought to herself. Lily was the lord of Shadow Drop and she loved to confuse and annoy unlucky strangers and travelers who come to Shadow Drop. “May I please see the lord here?” said the new comer. He was distracted by the beautiful scenery surrounding Shadow Drop. Then Lily unpleasantly replied “you’re standing right in front of her”. “well if you need help with anything you can count on me to do it” exclaimed the stranger, “Oh, not what I thought you were going to say at all!” She seemed surprised. Really surprised. “Anyway I’m going back to Dovlen” said the Head guard of Kalosis. “Dovlen?” asked Lily “oh you’ll see” he replied. Lily’s face burned with anger. It was all too obvious to the stranger. “I hate when people do that!”. The stranger just laughed then asked “what is your name?” “oh you’ll see” teased Lily. The stranger groaned in annoyance and Lily said “Only joking it’s Lily Darkmoon. What’s yours?”. The stranger replied “it’s Owen Dovlen”. Owen was about to leave when “What’s going on?... And who is this?” Asked a new-comer. “Well this is…” Lily was interrupted as if she was startled by mesmerizing music. “Hi i’m Owen”. “Well hi, what exactly do you do?” asked the newcomer “well i’m the lord of Dovlen” exclaimed Owen. “Oh so you can tell the head guard and not the lord!” Lily called angrily to Owen. “Well i’m off then” Owen said as he mounted his horse and galloped off into the horizon. “Bye?” Lily called to him as he disappeared past the Pine woods and the Ye olde tavern. ~Kalosis underground~ The soft blow of the wind against the strong stone pillars which hold up the roof was cold and moist, which is strange because of the giant waterfall of lava and fire lit torches. King Jack was long dead and a new lord was in command but this leader wasn't like other leaders he was a bad man. Lord Zadius spoke in a deep evil voice and his new underground Kalosis would be the downfall of the region Tu'an. Lucifer one of the evil crazed guards of Kalosis announced “Sir a new village has been discovered!” Lord Zadius replied “send a counter attack to the village and burn it!”. Lucifer ran to the training barracks and blew a horn, a loud alarming sound called a legion of troops on horseback. Chapter 2 Lily sat in a small wooden chair in her house. Her home was a big purple lined structure with beautiful oak trees growing close-by. The house was positioned in a small village on the outskirts of the region. Lily was humming to herself while studying an old map of the region borrowed from the Shadow Drop library, map room. “Where could Dovlen be?” Suddenly the door flew open and a figure stood in the door frame. “Need any help? Asked the figure. “Don’t do that Molly!” exclaimed the startled Lily, “sorry, but do you need help?” Molly asked. “Yes I do. Could you assemble a group of guards and search this rim of the Dark forest?” asked Lily. Molly considered the idea then agreed. “Okay, Abigail, Macy you're with me!”. Molly and the two guards walked out through the dark-wooden door frame and a few minutes later the pitter-patter sound of horse hoofs echoed in the distance. Molly and the guards strolled along the massive trees, towering over them, blocking the sun. “Hey look someone is there!” Molly called to Abigail and Macy who were a few meters behind. “Oh yeah” Abigail replied. “Excuse me kind sir” said Macy who was now in front of the group. “Arr ye lookin’ fer Dovlen?” questioned a man that limped towards them. “Actually yes” Molly answered, “Could you help us?”. “Yee, it be down this road” the limping man said as he got on his horse who seemed to be limping as well. “In the Dark forest!” Molly exclaimed with lots of urgency in her voice. Just then a group of troops wearing an unfamiliar Death dragon symbol to the left of their chest, galloped from the path leading to the small village, Irania. They whipped out their long swords calling for Molly, the limping man and the two guards to get out of the way!